


Believe It or Not It's Just Me

by NancyBrown



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: F/M, Superpowers, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois gets flying lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe It or Not It's Just Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



"Are you sure about this?" Lois attempted to keep the worry out of her tone. She'd jumped off buildings for worse reasons, and better story leads, and that was when she didn't have blue kryptonite-induced superpowers.

He smiled warmly at her, and she had to give him this: Superman gave the best warm smiles on the planet. One turn of his mouth made Lois believe she was the prettiest, most interesting and most intelligent woman he'd ever met. Her brain reminded her she'd met Wonder Woman a dozen times. That thought never prevented her from glowing under that look and the matching twinkle in his eye.

"It'll be fine. I'll go first, and if you don't get liftoff, I can catch you."

He stepped off the skyscraper, plunging towards the street, then swooping up to position himself at a stomach-dropping distance below her. The blue and red speck waved cheerfully.

Lois gulped. She wasn't going to say she wasn't scared. Scared never stopped her.

She jumped into space, a bright green glimmer in the warm sunlight. She made a belated wish she hadn't been wearing this skirt today.

Gravity sucked at her, weighing her body like a stone, but she'd levitated in the _Daily Planet_ office and she could do this. Lois focused. Something went _twing_ in her abdomen, sparkling out into the rest of her body. She spread her arms and legs as though ready to make a snow angel.

Lois Lane, intrepid reporter, soared up into the sky like an F-15.

She screamed in delight. This was amazing. This was breathtaking. No wonder Superman and Wonder Woman and all their friends zoomed around in the air like a bunch of color-uncoordinated parrots at every opportunity.

A moment passed, and Superman flew next to her, his red cape cracking as the wind whipped it behind him. Aerodynamics, or just cool? She'd have to tweak and plan, digging through her closet and making an emergency shopping trip or five to get the right flying outfit. Goggles would be good, as her hair struck her face and a few unfortunate bugs tried to merge with her teeth.

She didn't care.

"This is wonderful."

"I know." There was that smile again. She'd expected pride, but instead she saw only shared joy. He loved flying, and here was someone he liked beside him learning how much fun this was.

Her temporary powers seemed to stabilize her flight path without her having to worry about Bernoulli distribution or drag. Gingerly, Lois reached out and snagged his harm, crooking their elbows together as they flew.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, glancing at their linked arms.

"Everywhere."


End file.
